The present invention relates to a product display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shelving unit with an actuated arm for extending/retracting a product from/to a shelf in response to the proximity of shoppers.
Retail product promotions aim to attract attention to a featured retail product on the shelf. For this reason, many promoted products are positioned at the aisle ends. However, the shelving space at aisle ends is limited and attracting attention to products located along the aisled is less effective. To highlight products along the aisles, retailers attach boards with lights or flashing messages to the aisle shelves. However: where these boards are aligned with the shelf front, the boards are only visible to shoppers in the vicinity of the board; and where these boards extend perpendicular to the shelf front, protruding into the aisle (i.e. being visible to shoppers walking and looking along the aisle), the boards pose an obstacle to the flow of shoppers along the aisle and are prone to damaged from contact with shoppers. Furthermore, the obstruction caused by protruding signs limits the length of the sign (i.e. the distance that the sign protrudes into the aisle).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a product display apparatus that attracts the attention of shoppers traveling and looking along the aisles, but which addresses the drawback of prior art devices.